Cómo estropear el día perfecto
by Bicho Raro
Summary: Academia de Beauxbatons. Bernadette sólo quiere salir con su novio, como viernes que es y como adolescente de quince años. Pero parece que nadie quiere que lo consiga. Este fic participa en el reto "¡Vivan los OC!" del foro Amor de Tercera Generación.


_Disclaimer: Los personajes son de J. K. Rowling._

_Este fic participa en el reto "¡Vivan los OC!" del foro Amor de Tercera Generación._

* * *

**Cómo estropear el día perfecto**

Cuenta los minutos que la separan de que, por fin, pueda salir de aquella aburrida y cargante clase de por la tarde. El profesor Dominique Noel suele ser alguien que en un día corriente mantiene a toda la clase permanentemente atenta a sus clases, es un profesor joven, simpático, gracioso, sus clases, pese a que sea una asignatura tan aburrida como Historia de la magia, no se hacen pesadas, pero es viernes, y a Bernadette Roux le interesa más saber qué se va a poner al día siguiente para su cita con Claude, que el hecho de que si un mago con varita de cerezo acude a clases en la escuela japonesa, es que es un alumno que promete. Su varita es de cerezo y desde luego sus notas no es que sean para tirar cohetes. Pone los ojos en blanco, mientras garabatea una carta para su hermana pequeña.

El campanario cercano al edificio docente, construido a raíz de la inquisición a modo de prevención y por la cantidad de magos cristianos que llegaron a las puertas de la academia, suena indicando que son las cinco de la tarde, oficialmente la clase ha terminado, y mientras guarda el pergamino junto con la pluma en la bolsa, Bernadette espera, junto con el resto de alumnos que aquel profesor suelte su típica frase de todos los viernes:

—No hagáis nada de lo que yo no haría—Que dice siempre mientras coge su libro de historia, el cual ha tenido ocasión de ver la chica y puede asegurar que tiene más páginas que las que puede soportar el lomo.

Bajo esa señal, toda la clase comienza a salir. Oficialmente, Beauxbatons ha terminado sus clases de aquella semana.

Por los pasillos, alumnos de uniformes azulados recorren la escuela mientras parlotean sobre planes para el fin de semana. Algunos, suelen acercarse al pueblo cercano a la escuela para tomar algo, otros se van a reunir con Alessia Leclerc, la profesora que imparte clase a los hijos de muggles de entre siete y nueve años que acuden los veranos a Beauxbatons para prepararse a la vida mágica. Alessia suele preparar excursiones por toda Francia y sus alrededor y al parecer aquel fin de semana van a acudir a la Bélgica mágica, la zona de Brujas, Flandes... Bernadette suele acudir, en especial cuando van a la escuela superior de letras arcaicas, en Suiza, la joven francesa quiere especializarse en Magia Antigua, conocer todo aquello por lo que antiguamente se reconocían a los hechiceros, pese a tener quince años, Bernadette tiene claro su futuro.

Aunque su futuro más cercano, en aquellos momentos es responder la carta a su hermana, por lo que recorre el camino de tierra que separa la escuela propiamente dicha, de la zona residencial y camina hasta su dormitorio.

Si uno ve Beauxbatons por fuera piensa que es todo un edificio, mas, el paso del tiempo ha ocasionado que haya alas por las que no se pueden pasar, y tengan que crearse atajos como el patio. Los motivos por los que no se reconstruyen esas alas suelen ser inciertos, y siempre depende del director en cuestión, algunos se limitan a decir que aquellas alas en realidad una zona que está vedada a los alumnos por que poseen los almacenes de relicarios antiguos que en manos inexpertas podía ocasionar grandes males. Otros, en cambio, afirman que una maldición cae sobre aquellos pasillos, lo que hace imposible que cualquier mano ajena pueda hacer algo, teoría que se relaciona con la de unos pocos de directores que afirman que la escuela de Beauxbatons está viva y que como buena mujer anciana, tiene sus manías, y una de ellas es que no le toquen aquellos pasillos.

Una vez que uno alcanza el ala sur de la escuela, ya solo queda ir hacia los dormitorios, para los cuales hay que subir tres plantas. La planta baja suele estar ocupada con tablones de anuncios en los que los alumnos pueden poner ideas a realizar, como puede ser la elaboración de clubes y los profesores pueden poner nuevas noticias. Las cocinas y el comedor también está en esta planta a su vez, también posee la entrada principal a la escuela, un enorme pórtico de madera blanca. Como otra curiosidad de la escuela, es que no hay primera planta. De la planta baja se pasa a la segunda, y nadie sabe por qué.

La planta segunda está a disposición de todo el alumnado como zona común en la que suelen pasar mayor parte. Una enorme habitación dividida por paredes por doquier en la que los alumnos pueden jugar a las cartas, hacer trabajos, o simplemente sentarse a charlar en un ambiente tranquilo.

Los dormitorios, en la tercera planta, están separados por sexo y curso, así que la joven tiene que encaminarse hacia el ala de las mujeres y entrar en el dormitorio de las alumnas de noveno. Ver el estado de la habitación hizo que se llevara una mano al cabello negro, el cual revolvió casi tanto como lo estaba la habitación. No quería saber qué había pasado pero sabía que tenía que ver con una de sus compañeras, Odette Bessette, la nota que había dejado encima de su cama lo confirmaba.

"Bernadette, sé que me vas a matar cuando veas el desorden, pero tiene una buena explicación. No encontraba el libro de _Los __pecados__ de las brujas_ para la clase del profesor Bonnet. Cuando vuelva del pueblo prometo recogerlo todo. Odette".

La joven sabía que hasta el domingo por la noche aquella habitación no estaría ordenada, por que ella era la única maniática del orden que dormía allí. Suspiró guardándose la nota en la bolsa de clase. Sería la prueba A para cuando Odette volviera, una promesa escrita.

Suspiró pensando que en la nota, tenía que entregar el miércoles el trabajo para la clase del profesor Bonnet sobre los clichés de los no-mágicos acerca de las brujas en la Edad Media. Florian Bonnet era profesor de Magia Natural, la magia de los aquellares. Algunos preferían llamarlo magia negra, pero no tenía nada que ver con aquello. No tenía nada que ver con nada. A Bernadette le gustaba aquella asignatura más de lo que a cualquier alumno medio solía apasionarle tras tres clases. Aquel era el primer año que la veía y todos sus compañeros pensaban que iban a ir a un bosque a las doce de la noche a practicar ritos. El temario era bien distinto. Druidas, Edad Media, Aquelarres gitanos… solían ser los temas que trataban con más frecuencia.

A Bernadette todas las asignaturas le apasionaban. Bueno, quizás la asignatura de Autocontrol no tanto. Autocontrol era una asignatura en la que se te pedía hacer magia sin pronunciar el hechizo, y según había oído a los alumnos mayores, también te enseñaban a hacer magia sin varita. Ella era incapaz de hacer ni una cosa, ni la otra, pese a las ayudas de Claude, que está un curso por delante y según ella, es el primero de la clase.

Pero en aquellos momentos no quiere pensar en la asignatura de Autocontrol, ni en ninguna. Tiene que responder la carta a su hermana, se recuerda. Antes de prepararse. Antes de hacer cualquier cosa. Saca el papel que ha estado garabateando en la clase de Historia y piensa en que no sabe cómo ayudar a su hermana pequeña. Sibylle Roux nació sin magia y a sus doce años, le están empezando a salir granos, y como la niña está pasando por la etapa de "cómo no soy bruja, no voy a utilizar vuestras pociones", pues se tiene que conformar con las cremas anti-acné que venden en las farmacias, pero según pone en la carta, no funcionan con la velocidad que le gustaría y Bernadette por lo que lee, siente que su hermana está apunto de tirarse de los pelos, sino se ha tirado ya.

No le quiere escribir la típica respuesta de hermana mayor –"ya todo se arreglará"- por lo que opta por ser la hermana molona y le acaba diciendo que se preocupe menos por el físico y más por las matemáticas o esas cosas que ve en clase. Bernadette no quiere una hermana tonta, pero con el cutis perfecto, y Sibylle se va a tener que conformar con esa respuesta, por que ahora que se mira al espejo, a ella misma también le está saliendo un granito en la barbilla. Y encima ese día. Hace un mohín y sólo consigue que el grano se note más. Odia eso que se denomina pubertad y que sólo sirve para que tenga los sentimientos a flor de piel y granos en la cara.

Intenta ignorar el grano mientras rebusca entre su ropa intentando buscar aquel vestido que se puso el día que Claude le pidió salir, a finales del curso anterior, para el baile de la Noche de San Juan, cuando ella se asustó de aquella comadreja que salió de entre unos arbustos y él la abrazó diciéndole que de aquellos animalitos no había que asustarse. Acabaron dando de comer a la comadreja trozos de la comida que había en el baile.

Al fondo de la maleta, lo encuentra, junto con los zapatos. Lo bueno de Beauxbatons es que puede lucir el mismo vestido en junio que en noviembre, solo le tenía que añadir unas medias y una chaqueta.

Mientras está en la ducha, para quitarse toda la mala energía que hubiera podido tener a lo largo del día, y sobretodo, en aquella última clase con las ganas de irse que tenía, varias de sus compañeras de cuarto han llegado con aspectos desanimados que llama la atención de Bernadette, cuando sale del baño en ropa interior y secándose el cabello con una toalla, en especial por que Odette está con ellas.

—¿Tan pronto habéis venido?—Pregunta sentándose para terminar de secarse bien el cabello con la cabeza hacia el suelo. Sabe que existen hechizos para ello, pero Claude le ha dicho que con ellos el cabello no le queda tan "así", como cuando se lo seca al método tradicional, y un día es un día.

—No nos han dejado salir de la escuela—Responde Loraine, cruzándose de piernas, mientras alza una ceja ante la postura que tiene Bernadette,

—¿Cómo? ¿Y eso?—Aquello le interesa por que los planes que tenía con su chico incluían salir de Beauxbatons, por lo que alza la cabeza y deja la toalla a un lado de la cama, apoyando las dos manos en el colchón.

—Al parecer ha desaparecido una alumna.—Explica Sophie como si quisiera mantener el secreto por algo que, por el momento, la morena no entiende.

—Simone Grosvenor—Termina de decir Odette, y la chica sólo puede parpadear por que se ha quedado sin palabras y sólo es capaz de pensar en su primo, Barthélemy.

Simone pertenece a un curso superior que ella, va a clase con Claude y con el recién mencionado Barthélemy, a quien se le nota que bebe los vientos por la chica. Que haya desaparecido es algo que mueve los cimientos en Beauxbatons, por que los alumnos no suelen desaparecer así como así, y menos alumnos huérfanos, como en el caso de Simone, cuyo tutor actual era uno de los profesores de la escuela, Eddie Masson, de alquimia.

Como si un haz de luz se hiciera en su mente, Bernadette olvida el vestido encima de la cama y se coloca un uniforme limpio, lo que tiene más a mano a parte de la ropa que tenía preparada. No quiere ni imaginar cómo debe de estar su primo en aquellos momentos. Seguro que Claude entiende que prefiera que vaya a ver qué tal se encuentra.

Entonces ve la expresión que tiene Loraine en su rostro, mientras se coloca los zapatos negros de vestir.

—¿Qué sucede?—Pregunta mirándolas fijamente, ya que ninguna lo hace.

Todas enmudece y nadie se atreve a decir nada hasta pasados unos segundos bajo la atenta e inquisidora mirada de Bernadette.

—Tu primo…—Empieza a decir Sophie, pero no se atreve a continuar y mira a las dos compañeras que tiene a los lados, pidiéndoles ayuda

—Tu primo está en la enfermería—Termina diciendo Odette, la chica con la que más confianza tiene la morena en aquella habitación—Ha sido atacado. Por el momento está inconsciente—Termina por decir.

Y a Bernadette le falta tiempo para salir por la puerta y dirigirse hacia la enfermería.

* * *

_En 2011 comencé a pensar en cómo sería las clases en la Academia Beauxbatons. A día de hoy tengo en mente, y en papel, qué hace los magos franceses para hacerse adultos. Y pese a que esta es la primera historia de la Magia francesa y quizás haya un montón de cosas todas apelotonadas y que puede que apenas se entiendan, no será la última, por que la historia ha acabado con el misterio de Simone, mas no es el único de la academia._


End file.
